Un ser invisible
by ASKNB
Summary: Para el foro Yo amo hetalia, el reto trimestral. Una adaptación de "Un mundo transparente" de Hiro Fujiwara mangaka de Maid Sama! o Kaichou wa maid-sama (la presidenta es una maid). Es corta, triste y se la quería adaptar. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hidekaz Disfruten, comenten por favor La canción salió en "Teen spirit" y Lindsey Shaw como su intérprete. Espero agrade


**Flashback**

-Me agrada esa fotografía- decía un chico alto, de cabellos plateados, ojos violetas y una sonrisa casi siempre que estaba con sus amigos, uno de cabellos rubios y largos sujetados por una coleta, ojos rubios; el otro tenía piel un poco bronceada, cabellos cortos, cafés y ojos verde olivo-.

-No se parece que ése lugar sea como tú- habló el rubio-.

-Cierto, ese lugar es muy tranquilo a diferencia de ti- dijo el moreno-.

-¿Y qué si no lo parezco? Es asombrosa esa imagen-.

Una chica de cabellos rubios y largos sujetados por dos coletas, con ojos azules como el mar y con lentes estaba pensando: "A él le agradó mi foto, era como un gentil viento acariciara mi mejilla".

 **Flashback**

-Oye ¿te enteraste tipa? Gilbert Beilschmidt murió ayer por la noche- decía una polaca- se dice que Francis, Antonio y él trataron de impedir un asalto y BANG! Le dispararon en el pecho al alemán ¿qué poca no?-.

-Ahora que lo dices, Ludwig no está… -dijo un lituano-.

-Si hablamos de ausencias, el subdirector Germán, Francis y Antonio tampoco están; que triste, ayer estaba y ahora no…- seguía la polaca hablando-.

A lo que la rubia pensó en Gilbert sintiendo un vacío. Pensando: "la primera vez que lo vi fue en la ceremonia, siempre lo veía desde lejos… si le hubiera hablado… si hubiera sido su amiga". Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un empujón de un inglés.

-I'm Sorry Wiland-.

-Tonto ella se apellida Williams- decía cierto escocés-.

-Perdona Williams- se disculpó de nuevo-.

-Por lo menos apréndete los apellidos de tus compañeros-

-Es que ella no sé porqué se me olvida-.

-Bueno es que tampoco destaca mucho- excusó al inglés que estaban ya un poco más lejos-.

 _-"Pienso que si le hubiera hablado… él se hallara molesto"_ \- la oji azul se salió del instituto llegando a una banca con árboles, ella siempre llevaba consigo una cámara de periodista- _"Si existiera una mínima oportunidad de entablar conversación con él, le pediría fotografiarlo en un lugar como este sería bueno, aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a que las personas posaran para mí en una imagen; aun así expondremos para el festival"_ -.

La chica enfoca la cámara directamente a una banca cuando… vio a Francis, luego a Antonio pero estaba ¿alguien más? Se acercó un poco y pudo reconocer el típico " _kesesese"_ de cierto difundo.

-¡G-GILBERT!- los muchachos se voltearon a ver a quien gritó- ¿QUÉ NO ESTABAS MUERTO? -su voz era suave pero ella temblaba al ver aquella ilusión-.

-No es lo que piensas-.

-Entonces ¿qué estoy viendo? -aún seguía alterada-.

-No es lo que parece, él es un fantasma- ambos amigos atravesaron lo que sería el cuerpo del muerto-.

-Lo increíble es que notaras mi asombrosa presencia- sacó su sonrisa de travieso y la chica se desmayó-.

Al despertar vio a los tres a su alrededor, como en un círculo, la levantaron los "vivos" y le pusieron un trapito húmedo en la frente.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó el rubio y se apresuró a responder el moreno-.

-Yo sé un hechizo para que se sienta mejor- los tres se quedaron mirando al chico esperando; el ojo oliva juntó las palmas de sus manos con cierta distancia de su cara, cerca de la chica-, fusosososo, fusosososo

Comenzando a reír por la acción del hechizo la tensión y el miedo bajó, fue Gilbert quien preguntó:

-Chica ¿de dónde me conoces? -.

-Iba en el salón, aun así estaba en la esquina donde estaba la ventana-.

-Lo siento no te recuerdo- apenado el oji violeta-

-Yo menos- dijo Antonio-.

-Descuiden yo no destacaba mucho que digamos- se sintió su aura llena de pesimismo de que no se acuerden de ella, hasta que...

-Yo si me acuerdo eres Maddie Williams, me prestaste un lápiz en la prueba- dijo con triunfo el güero-.

-¿Madeline Williams? ¿No eres la que hizo la fotografía cerca de la subdirección?-.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de esa imagen?- Maddie estaba muy impresionada a tal que estaba sonrojada-.

-Hubiera estado más asombrosa si yo hubiera estado allí, kesesese-.

-Muerto o vivo sigues siendo un tonto, honhonhon-.

-Aunque no estarás en el evento de la escuela-.

-Y yo que quería hacer algo verdaderamente increíble pero… estando como un espíritu todos ignorarán mi extraordinaria presencia; rayos y solo faltaba una semana…-.

-Hey! Ustedes tres, vayan a sus casas- dijo un oficial- ya es tarde y no queremos otro estudiante muerto-.

-Entendido- dijeron los tres-.

-Yo los espero mañana aquí- habló Gilbert-.

Los tres se despidieron y partieron; los chicos le explicaron que una vez que llegaron al funeral se dieron cuenta de que sólo ellos veían al ente sentado en su propio ataúd.

-Al principio nos asustó y pensamos que él era un falso Gil -explicaba primero Tony-

-Pero nuestras sospechas se esfumaron cuando lo atravesamos, todos se nos quedaron observando y pensando que éramos unos amigos que no sabemos comportarnos en un funeral- continuó Fran-.

-Lo que sí nos sorprendió fue que tú lo vieras, en nosotros es comprensible somos sus amigos lo extrañamos- la muchacha se ruborizó un poco-.

-Oh~ Mon dieu no nos digas que… ¿te gustaba? …-.

-Na-Nada de eso, y-yo… yo le estuve agradecida de que haya comentado que le gustó mi foto; sólo eso-.

-Descuida, como tú digas-.

-Oigan ¿é-él se queda allí?-.

-Supongo que sí a menos de que nos visite a nuestras casas-.

-Oh mon ami… si hablara como ahora lo hacemos, nos iríamos cada quien a sus casa, sin embargo mayor sería su sufrimiento solo ver a sus familiares sin poder hablarles-.

-Disculpen… ¿ustedes se llevaban bien así desde el principio?-.

-Es común, Gilbert, Francis y yo fuimos compañeros desde el kínder-.

-Siempre nos metíamos en problemas, en una ocasión le quitamos sus lentes a cierto austriaco-.

-Sí, para que luego nos persiguiera cierta chica castaña, y luego dijera "oh, no nos persigue la marimacha"-.

-Chi-Chicos ¿Es cierto lo que dijo F-Felika? ¿Trataron de impedir un asalto?-.

-Parte de ello es verdad-.

-¿Parte?-se confundió un poco la chica-.

-Estábamos recordando momentos de nuestra infancia en donde siempre jugábamos- empezó el castaño para seguir el rubio-.

-La tragedia ocurrió cuando oímos un ruido y pensamos que era un gato. Claro no fue así… ¿podemos omitir lo demás? Duele el haberlo perdido y duele más recordar cómo, a pesar de que su alma esté aún aquí… duele- en su mirada se le veía una inmensa tristeza en el chico-.

-L-Lo siento… yo solo… quería- se excusó-

-Descuida, Fran suele ser demasiado dramático- el chico anunciado se secaba las lágrimas que se le salieron-.

-P-Perdón… no es mi intención - Maddie apenada mira a otro lado-.

-Bueno chica, te dejamos aquí nosotros vivimos por el otro lado-.

-Oh… oui, merci-.

-De rien Maddie-.

La rubia caminó hasta llegar a su casa, la idea de que el espíritu de los ojos violetas siguiera en esta tierra en parte le daba escalofríos y en parte le daba gusto.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver que no haya sido una ilusión óptica o un vago sueño; con su sonrisa traviesa recargado en un árbol estaba esperando.

-Guten morgen-.

-H-Hola….-.

-¿Por qué no estás ayudando en el festival?-.

-Nadie me notaría, suelo ser invisible para ellos, me gustaría cambiar lugar contigo- un aura negra le hizo estremecer a la caucásica, Gilbert estaba delante de ella como una sombra maligna-.

-Tu cuerpo… Déjame poseer tu cuerpo… -Maddie retrocedió paso por paso cuando…

-Kesesese solo bromeo-.

-M-Me asustaste- él seguía riendo y solo ella sonreí luego de ver aquel rostro-.

-En mi lugar… yo soy un fantasma y no puedo hacer nada… hasta siento que esto no es muy asombroso que digamos-.

-Lo siento… no debí haber dicho eso... -apenada se sujeta las manos-.

-Si lo sientes, procura destacar hasta que toda la escuela te conozca-.

-¿Eh? ¡Eso es imposible!-.

-Imposible es que yo vuelva a la vida, tranquila todo estará bien solo júntate con Fran y Toni fácilmente te notarán-.

-Lo haces parecer muy sencillo-.

-Si quieres que te escuchen es mejor cuando alzas la voz- dicho ello la rubia sonrió-.

-Tienes razón…-se oyó una campana- tengo que irme-.

-Entendido… visítame cuando quieras, me aburro estando solo y eso no es nada asombroso-.

-Shure!-.

Pasó la mañana, entre Francis, Antonio y Gilbert hacían que la rubia no se sintiera tan "invisible". Le pidió una fotografía solo al peli plateado estando sentado en una banca. Madeline creía que por lo menos se vería una sombra y al revelar la imagen descubrió que… naturalmente él no estaba en la foto.

-¿Ya supiste cómo hacer que te noten?- dijo el caucásico francés-.

-No, aún no… no se me ocurre nada... ¿ustedes qué harán?-.

-Yo voy a ser un mago con mi exitoso hechizo-.

-Yo seré un mimo- la canadiense recargó su cara sobre una mano, el destacar no era lo suyo y aunque lo tratara no sabía cómo hacerlo, en el pasillo se escucharon unas voces-.

-Enserio… ¿karaoke? ¿Tú crees que sí se inscriban?- preguntó una lituano a la chica polaca-.

-Ósea ¿a quién no le gusta cantar? Digo solo los desafinados y nada nice no les gusta-.

-Es algo improvisado… la mayoría ya tiene planeado otra cosa para el festival- Maddie se levantó de su lugar y fue siguiendo a las chicas-.

-Obvi… pero te recuerdo que el evento se acaba oficialmente a las nueve y yo pienso que sí no se inscriben en la mañana por lo menos en la noche ¿no crees?-.

-Si tú lo dices… -siguieron caminando y tras ellos le seguía la ojiazul-.

-Di-Disculpen…-ambos siguieron caminando- F-Felika… T-Toris -los alcanzó y trató de llamar su atención pero ellos seguían en su plática- ¡OIGAN! -alzó la voz, lo que ella era un grito para ellos era hablar con tono normal; voltearon-

-Ósea tipa ¿qué harapos usas? Están pasados de moda-.

-Felika…-.

-Solo bromeo… es obvio que ella sigue la moda- dijo la chica con su tono fresa, sarcástico-.

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir chica?- le prestó atención a la canadiense-.

-Q-Quisiera… participar en el karaoke-.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Madeline Williams- el lituano lo apuntó y le sonrió-.

-Bien Maddie estás apuntada- la muchacha sonrió y se sonrojó un poco-.

-Esperamos te la pases bien happy, eso sí consigue mejores ropas… ok?-.

-T-Thanks…- los chicos siguieron su camino-.

Maddie corrió lo más que le permitieron sus piernas y su respiración, hasta donde estaba el fantasma.

-¿Maddie? ¿Pasa algo? -sorprendido de que la chica llegara con la cara roja y tratando de respirar-espera… respira, yo sé que es emocionante verme pero no exageres-

-L-Lo… gré… -inhalaba aire lo más que podía con trabajo recuperó su aliento y con ello su respiración normal-.

-¿Qué lograste?- estaba curioso el peli plateado-.

-Me inscribí a un evento de canto- estaba emocionada y ya solo faltaban 3 días para el evento-.

-¡Oh! Te felicito eso es bastante awesome- la chica sonrió pero el oji violetas trataba de sonreír-.

-¿Te puedo ver a solas cuando termines la escuela?-.

-C-Claro Gilbert-.

-Te espero en la banca y trata de que Fran y Toni no vengas ¿puedes?-.

-E-Entendido… - _"¿qué estará pasando?"_ se preguntó, sonó la chicharra que haría que regresara al salón y saliera 4 horas después dando por finalizada la jornada de estudios. Al día no se estudiaría ya que se pondrían de acuerdo en hacer el festival en esos dos días- Gilbert aquí estoy como prometí-.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-.

-Cla-Claro ¿cuál?-.

-Como verás el asombroso yo fantasmal no puede sujetar un lápiz o un bolígrafo, no sé si pudieras escribir por mí?-.

-Of course-.

-Danke- sonrió y para sorpresa de Madeline su corazón se aceleraba por aquella sonrisa sincera y traviesa del alemán-.

Se despidió del espíritu y a la mañana les entregó una carta a cada uno la del francés decía así:

 _Para mi amigo Francis Bonnefoy_

 _Sé que contigo pude contar tanto en las buenas como en las malas no importan las peleas que hayamos tenido tú y Antonio siempre me hacían el día compartiendo aventuras, locuras, tristezas, alegrías y alguna que otra asombrosa cosa; tu apoyo con los poemas en la clase de literatura, los proyectos que alguna vez hicimos los tres… siempre te lo agradeceré. Ahora ponte orgulloso porque esta carta saqué lo más cursi e increíble que venía en mi cabeza._

 _Au revoir mi buen amigo. Te espero del otro lado ;D_

Y la de Antonio era más o menos así:

 _Para mi amigo Antonio Fernández Carreido_

 _Tú comida, tu peculiar hechizo siempre me levantaba el ánimo, yo sé que aunque estuvieras en la ruina al lado de nosotros siempre sonreías, Tony te encargo al dramático de nuestro amigo y de ser posible levanten una sonrisa a West, que no trabaje excesivamente y que se le declare a la italiana, yo sé que le gusta y también ustedes pero ayúdenle porque él no es tan asombroso como yo al declararse; cocina lo que te guste y para terminar esta carta haré mi hechizo "Kesesesese" suena como mi risa pero es mi hechizo que no te engañen._

 _Adiós mi compañero, no tarden en venir :D_

Una vez que terminaron de leer se echaron a llorar a moco tendido, abrazados el uno al otro diciendo "enserio que es un idiota" "es un idiota pero es nuestro amigo idiota y lo extrañaremos" Maddie sonrió, le conmovía aquella escena.

-Él nunca se irá… porque ustedes siempre tendrán su recuerdo, su sonrisa… sus ira todo que él les haya marcado en su corazón ¿no creen?- los dos dejaron de llorar y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Supongo que si…- dijo Antonio.

-Será difícil al principio seguir, pero con el tiempo será solo un bello recuerdo del ayer gracias Maddie- habló Francis.

-Les entregué la carta, Gilbert-.

-Sabía que lo harías Maddie- la rubia estaba nerviosa-.

-Gilbert quiero preguntarte algo…-.

-Claro ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Me di cuenta que me gustabas… si me hubiera declarado ¿qué hubieras d-dicho?-la chiquilla cerró los ojos fuertemente temblando.

-Hubiera que es natural después de todo soy asombroso, kesesese-.

-¿Y nada más? -estaba decepcionada por la primera respuesta.

-Tal vez te hubiera invitado a salir para conocernos mejor y cosas así- aunque era un fantasma se podría decir que estaba con las mejillas rojas.

-Danke Gilbert…

El día llegó, todos se divertían, reían y algunos salían espantados de la casa del susto que hicieron algunos alumnos, llegaba la noche y era el momento del karaoke; Madeline vestía una blusa holgada, unos jeans y esta vez traía el pelo suelto haciendo la ver atractiva. Era el último número ya que se les olvidó que ella participaría.

-Bueno… ya que se nos pasó… (Oupsi)... aquí tienen a la última cantante… reciban a Madeline Williams con Typical-.

Maddie entró con cuidado, nerviosa por las miradas, toda la escuela se preguntaba ¿quién era ella? Callaron una vez que la vieron, Francis y Antonio en primera fila apoyaban a su modo a la rubia, esta hizo una leve sonrisa, la pista empezó, comenzaba a titubear, le temblaban las piernas

-¿No crees que esto es pan comido?-dijo una voz detrás de ella, era el albino- si pudiste hablar con un fantasma y declarar tu amor a él, esto no es nada, tú puedes- la rubia sonrió y asintió diciendo mentalmente "tienes razón"- haz que el mundo sepa de Madeline Williams, haz que todos te noten… -le guiñó un ojo- es tu turno de brillar.

Tomó el micrófono con más confianza preparando su voz fuerte para comenzar:

 **So you think you see the truth  
But you don't have a clue  
I'm not someone who's here to lose**

Todo el mundo calló, estaban impresionados, era una nueva Maddie no la invisible y callada sino una nueva… y como dice la canción "una típica"

 **Hey!  
I'm something new today  
So stay the hell away  
Unless you got  
Something to say**

El público con aquel ritmo comenzaron a bailar incluyendo algunos maestros, otros solo movía una pequeña parte de su cuerpo (un dedo).

 **I can be anything I want  
Give me a reason  
Why I won't  
No, I don't care  
Don't wanna be typical.**

 **You can say everything to me  
I know who I am  
You will see  
So stop and stare  
I'm not invisible  
Not gonna be typical**

Poco a poco ella también contribuía saltando y bailando por el lugar.

 **Ohhh ohhh  
Yeahhh yeahh  
Ohhh ohhh**

 **So it's just another no  
Just wanna let it go  
I don't believe it's all a no**

 **High, my dreams were meant to fly  
So take a look inside  
And let me have a chance to try  
I can be anything I want  
Give me a reason  
Why I won't  
No, I don't care  
Don't wanna be typical.**

 **You can say everything to me  
I know who I am  
You will see  
So stop and stare  
I'm not invisible  
Not gonna be…  
Not gonna be…**

**Someone who's lost  
Looking for the answer  
Someone who's scared  
I know I can do this  
I know I can do this**

 **I can be anything I want  
Give me a reason  
Why I won't  
No, I don't care  
Don't wanna be typical.**

 **You can say everything to me  
I know who I am  
You will see  
So stop and stare  
I'm not invisible**

 **Not gonna be typical  
Not gonna be typical  
Not gonna be…**

Una vez terminada la canción, todos gritaron y aplaudieron, la canadiense tenía respiración agitada, Gilbert se acercó a la rubia y lo que sería un beso a sus labios lo sintió cálido a pesar de no ser físico. Se ruborizó como un tomate maduro.

\- Ich liebe dich Madeline-.

-I love you too Gilbert-.

Después de esa noche Maddie dejó de ser "Un ser invisible".


End file.
